roblox_chbfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Striker
"Romans who turn their backs will face backs." - Phil Striker. Phillip Flavius Silva Striker 'is the praetor of Camp Jupiter. He is a son of Jupiter and Diana Striker; a descendant of the Egyptian King Khufu. At 15 years old, Phil is considered the strongest demigod, only rivaled by Rusty. History He was born on March 7, 1998. His mother is Diana Flavius Silva Striker, a daughter of Aeolus who is a distant relative of the Egyptian king Khufu and Roman general Lucius Flavius Silva. Phil's mother was mudered at a young age by a mysterious man. At 1 he was founded by Lupa and her wolves through mere coincidence---since Phil was shipped to an orphanage. He was kidnapped when Lupa sensed a strong aura around him, and started to train him for three years. At the age 4, Lupa deemed him well to travel all the way to San Francisco from Florida. He found his way to Camp Jupiter, and was put in the Fourth Cohort. Phil stayed there for 3 years unclaimed, and his advanced training brought veterans down to their feet at the age 7. Many legionnaires thought he was not a Roman, since he was the longest ever to go unclaimed in the camp's history. That was when Phil was banished---he would only be welcomed back if he proved himself to be Roman enough. He was picked up by a satyr and was introduced to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for Greek demigods. He was also unclaimed, having spending a year in the Hermes Cabin. Finding himself to great for the Greeks, he ran away from the camp at age 8. In Manhattan, Phil ran into a group of runaways, revealed to be Norse demigods. Their leader, Ashley, took Phil in and trained him in the barbaric ways of the Norse. They traveled in a pack for a couple of months before he found out he had Egyptian magic running through his veins when he was able to see New York's nome. Phil left the runaways in pursuit for knowledge in magic, but not after he had learned all the fighting styles of Roman, Greek, and Norse. After spending 2 years at the nome, Phil was a master at Chaos Magic. Yet he still kept training in combat---eventually learning how to fight like an Egyptian; wielding a khopesh. He deemed himself worthy enough for the Romans and journeyed back to Camp Jupiter. There, he proved himself by beating a dozen of legionnaires single-handedly with nothing but a khopesh. Realizing the Romans were weakened by the current praetors due to their inability to train them, Phil was claimed by Jupiter. At the age 10 he trained an army of Romans, and at 12 he became Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Powers *Electrokinesis *Electric-Induced Abilities *Aerokinesis *Chaos Magic *Egyptian Magic *"Electric Comet" Lightning cloaks Phil's body as he flies through the skies---able to reach incredible speeds and has a force of one of Jupiter's lightning bolt. *Hydrokinesis (very limited) *Atomkinesis *Has authority over creatures of the sky. *Knows the exact coordinates in the air. *Can control a plane or a flying machine telepathically. *Trained in the fighting style of Romans, Greeks, Norse, and Egyptians. One of the most versatile fighters and most combatant in the Camp Half-Blood universe. Items *'Aureus- is a dice that can transform into 6 different weapons. If it lands on; *1-Gladius *2-Double edged spear *3-Khopesh *4-Staff *5-Shield *6-Lightning bolt (only activiated in emergencies.) *'Feathers'- Phil's pet companion that is actually the Legion's eagle in disguise. Relationships Rusty : 'Phil's main rival, due to their roles as leader of their respective camps. Phil respects Rusty due to his ability to gain the trust of his peers in a matter of seconds, and Rusty respects Phil due to his ability to create the strongest army. They see the world in different views---Phil wants more power and bring honor to Rome, while Rusty wants a safe heaven for demigods and to protect those he cares about. Rusty is arguably the closest Phil would call a 'best friend'; as they both risked their lives for one another mulitple times. "If I had to chose between battling Rusty to the death or killing a whole army of monsters, I would take the latter. That way at least one of us can survive." - Phil Striker. 'Keith ': Phil at first disliked Keith due to his easy-going nature. It seemed like he never took anything serious, always cracking a joke at the most unusual times. His opinion changed as Keith displayed over and over again that he can be trusted, providing the defense for Phil or Rusty when they need it. He's also a great marksman, Phil noticed. His gun-wielding skills might be the finest he has ever seen. "Keith's biggest accomplishment might be that he actually made me laugh. His air puns definitely got a chuckle out of me from time to time." - Phil Striker. 'Alex : 'The son of Hades was mysterious and his motives weren't very modest, but he was a close companion to Rusty. Ever since he could remember Alex was always the unnerving one, was always helping his father out and doing favors for Camp Half-Blood from time to time. Phil thought Alex was stronger then him at one point, but ever since his powers were striped by Thanatos Phil managed to pass him---and now there's only one obstacle left; Rusty. '''Jupiter : '''Jupiter was originally fearful of Phil because of his power. The God of the Sky clearly favored Matt more, due to his pure heart. He saw Phil at his truest core, and on multiple occasions tried to reason with Phil that his goals does not line up of those of Rome. Yet he is proud of his son's achievements and strength, and will not stand for his son to be insulted. "His intentions may not be clear, but he is a great weapon at disposal." - Jupiter. '''Kylie : '''Phil's fellow Praetor. She was Phil's girlfriend before a fatal plane crash took her life, or so Phil thought. She's missing, and Phil has been on desperate quest to be reunited with her again. '''Ethan : '''He was a bit skeptical of Rusty's half-brother, as he wasn't as educated among the others. But he proved to be a opponent worth to fight, due to his mechanical skills that drive from his mother's side. He can be a little bit to much at times, but Phil knows that whatever he's doing is for a reason. '''Lucas : '''Phil's left hand man when it comes to Roman politics, whenever Phil isn't in Camp Jupiter---he was usually the one who takes over. He is a son of Aquilon, one of the winds Phil's grandfather Aeolus has ultimate authority over. Lucas's loyalty to Phil slightly annoys him, but without Lucas Camp Jupiter would've fallen apart by now. '''Srg: '''Phil intentionally had mixed feelings over the son of a minor god. He thought Srg was weak and shouldn't be worthy of his presence, but he was proven wrong. Srg's magic and persistence keeps Phil in tact to call him an ally. 'Jacen : '''Phil never fully understood the magician---they had opposite goals. They would bicker over ideals and never saw eye to eye. "Jacen was . . . confusing, to say the least. A nerd, yet a very magical nerd." - Phil Striker. '''Matt : At first, Phil felt inferior to his older half-brother because Jupiter favored him more. Phil outclassed Matt in battling---yet Matt had a sense of justice and righteousness that Phil obviously lacked. He vanished---having disappeared from the mystical side of the world. To this day, Phil still does not know about his whereabouts. Fatal Flaw The son of Jupiter's fatal flaw is power. Phil journeys the world far and wide in search of new abilities and techniques that might strengthen him and the legionnaires back at Camp Jupiter. He will risk everything in order to achieve power---including killing his friends and allies if it was a necessary step. Phil dreams of one day becoming the strongest demigod in the world, and hope to meet those dreams with never-ending training and learning. Personality Phil is a man of few words, but his actions replaces them. He is considered stoic and calm by the public eye, yet only those who are close to Phil know that he's actually a cruel and cold-hearted demigod who lives for the thrist of power. Due to his father's genes, Phil can be demanding and bossy. He argues with Rusty a lot for the control of leadership. He's a natural born leader, never panicking in a situation. Though he does have his times in the heat of battle---Phil can be shown to be quite clumsy when it comes to controlling his powers. His emotions get the better of him---as electric shocks discharge from his body when he's furious. Appearance Phil is usually seen with his Camp Jupiter t-shirt wearing his praetor cape. He has a muscular build due to his training, and is quite tall. He has blond military cut hair, and he wears a serious complexion on his face most of the time. Trivia *Phil's favorite place to eat is In-and-out Burgers. *He is known as the 'Praetorian Gladiator' due to his status as Praetor and his impressive 412 winning streak in one of Camp Jupiter's games; the Coliseum. Citizens of New Rome gather as they place bets on who is going to win. *His favorite food are burgers. *When he retires he wants to be a pilot or a businessmen. *Secretly enjoys watching Pokemon. *He was never admitted to a school. *Despite not having a former education, Phil is one of the most intelligent demigods of his class---able to solve mathematics in paperwork in a matter of seconds. *Favorite animal is the eagle. *Phil has a fear of being underground, as he can't stand the smell. He cites that, 'having no air at all is better then having dirty air.' *Has never been to Olympus, yet visited the Underworld 4 times. *He is close friends with the Roman god Mars, as they both are fond of battles. *Phil was the host of the Egyptian god Set for a matter of months. *Phil utterly despises penguins as they are considered a bird, but have the attributes of the creatures in Poseidon's domain. *Studied the structure of government to have a better understanding on how to run Camp Jupiter. Not only can he recite the Constituion word per word, he can name every President and what they did of significance. *Favorite pokemon is Electivire. Category:Demigods